La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by Ellana-san
Summary: Quand le dirigeant d'une planête regarde Sam de trop près, Jack n'est absolument pas jaloux... où allez vous chercher cette idée voyons? JackSam


Un petit (gros) One Shot rien que pour vous ! On change un peu de ton pour aller vers plus d'humour mais toujours dans le JackSam bien entendu !

Enjoy !

**La jalousie est un vilain défaut…**

Jack serra les poings un peu plus fort au fond de ses poches. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Ils n'allaient quand même pas lui reprocher ce qui c'était passé, non ? Apparemment, si. Le reste de son équipe le regardait d'un œil noir, Carter particulièrement. Il évita soigneusement son regard et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils prévus à cet effet. Après tout, ils allaient probablement se faire virer de cette planète à coup de pied aux fesses, à moins qu'ils ne finissent en prison ou exécutés, alors autant profiter d'un maximum de confort tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Tout allait pourtant bien au début, l'expédition n'avait pas si mal commencé. Ils étaient partis en mission d'exploration ce matin à 10h30 (GMT). Ils avaient trouvé des villageois très sympathiques. Carter et Daniel s'étaient mis à sauter partout, l'une pour une histoire de chauffage à fusion froide, l'autre à cause d'une civilisation inconnue et autres monuments datant d'une époque que Jack n'avait même pas cherché à entendre. Bref, la routine. Et comme d'habitude, Teal'c et lui avaient observé leurs amis agir, à la fois amusés et agacés qu'ils ne parviennent pas à maîtriser leur excitation. Parfois, il arrivait à Jack de penser que leur comportement ressemblait à celui des gosses le matin de Noël. Et, si de la part de son second cela avait tendance à l'amuser (voire à l'attendrir), de la part de Daniel c'était difficilement acceptable sans pratiquer le sarcasme…

Enfin, un des villageois –au nom beaucoup trop compliqué pour que Jack cherche à le retenir- les avaient menés au palais du régent Orient. _Orient_, ce nom là par contre, il n'était pas près de l'oublier…Il l'avait détesté à l'instant où il l'avait vu. Ce n'était pas l'extrême suffisance qui suintait de chaque partie de son être qui l'avait dérangé, pas plus que malgré ce manque évident d'humilité, il ait été aussi séduisant. Non, ce qui l'avait vraiment convaincu de se méfier de cet homme, c'était sa façon de regarder Carter.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas dans la pièce, qu'il était déjà collé à elle, aussi sûrement qu'un chewing-gum l'aurait été à sa chaussure. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Jack n'était pas diplomate. C'était le boulot de Daniel, et Daniel faisait bien son job, donc, comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire à une étrangère qu'elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus, il doutait sérieusement que ça ait pu être une amorce diplomatique. A ce moment là, sa mâchoire s'était crispée. _Les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus…_. Ok, il ne pouvait pas entièrement lui donner tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui dire. Et puis, il avait détesté la façon dont son regard avait lentement parcouru son corps, la déshabillant mentalement. Jack savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, d'ailleurs, il n'en revendiquait pas, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était une adulte, majeure et vaccinée. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il n'était pas jaloux. Pas du tout. Mais le fait de ne pas être jaloux ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre impatiemment qu'elle le remette à sa place…

Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! Où était passée l'ancienne Carter ? Celle qui n'avait aucun scrupule à frapper les hommes indésirables qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle ? Depuis quand se contentait-elle de remercier ? Bon, c'est vrai que c'était loin d'être un merci chaleureux, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'en souriant elle l'encourageait ? Hum, apparemment pas.

Daniel les avait présentés à tour de rôle. Jack et Teal'c s'étaient contenté d'un signe de tête tandis qu'Orient déblatérait une tonne de choses dégoulinantes à propos du fait que _Samantha_ lui évoquait, précisément, _Un coucher de soleil sur l'océan de ses yeux bleus_. Jack n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on encore croire que ce genre de baratin marchait ? A moins d'être un superbe idiot, bien sûr. Oui, les choses s'expliquaient…

« Ce sera juste Sam. »

Bam ! Prend toi ça Orient ! Voilà la Carter qu'il aimait…appréciait, qu'il appréciait. Aucun rapport avec l'amour là-dedans. Bref, l'important c'est que ' Mr Guimauve' ait fini son harcèlement verbal. Refroidi, ledit régent s'était tourné vers Daniel. Toujours plein de bonnes idées, l'archéologue voulait visiter la ville et le palais si possible.

Excellente initiative, pour une fois. Explorer de nouvelles villes était souvent épique. L'un d'entre eux faisait toujours quelque chose de totalement stupide comme boire un alcool inconnu –beaucoup trop fort- et en plus du mal de tête qui s'en suivait, la victime était la cible de moqueries de ses coéquipiers pour un bon moment…Et puis, il arrivait que Carter et lui se perdent…Oh de façon tout à fait accidentelle, bien sûr…du moins la plupart du temps. Curieusement, ils mettaient toujours des heures à retrouver Daniel et Teal'c. Peut-être parce que quand ils étaient seuls, ils passaient leur temps à rire et à flirter et que dans ces cas là, même si Daniel et Teal'c leur sautaient dessus, ils ne les verraient pas…

Note pour plus tard : demander à Carter si le chauffage à fusion bidule marche aussi sur les gens. Non content de les accompagner à travers toute la ville -supprimant ainsi ses chances de se perdre avec le major vu qu'il la collait toujours…Rancunier ? Mais non, juste un peu!- , Orient avait tenu à leur montrer en personne leur technologie. Non mais, un régent ce n'est pas censé avoir un pays à diriger ? Il avait suffit qu'il voit l'expression de Carter devant le réacteur pour que 'Mr Guimauve' refasse son apparition. Ceci dit, il semblait avoir compris que les compliments ne le mèneraient à rien, c'était déjà un plus. Maintenant, il tentait de l'impressionner avec sa si grande intelligence. Quel crétin ! Elle devait bien être cent fois plus intelligente que lui, si ce n'est pas plus…

Une heure ! Ca faisait une heure que Carter bavait littéralement sur ce machin à fusion ! Une heure que cet abruti la draguait ouvertement sans qu'elle semble le remarquer ou s'en formaliser…Et ben, bien sûr ! Elle pourrait lui dire que le fait qu'il mette son bras dans son dos la dérange, non ? Non ? Grr…s'il s'avisait de descendre plus bas…

« Avez-vous besoin d'une quelconque assistance, O'Neill ? »

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme, même Teal'c avait remarqué. En plus, il doutait fort que l'assistance qu'il lui proposait ne consiste en une complicité de meurtre…

« Tout va bien. »

« Vous ne semblez pas dans votre plat aujourd'hui, O'Neill. »

« Assiette, Teal'c. L'expression correcte, c'est dans votre assiette. Et non, ça va, merci. »

Merde, Daniel avait tout entendu. Et comme il était beaucoup moins bête qu'il en avait l'air, il allait s'empresser de faire le rapprochement entre sa mauvaise humeur et l'espèce d'abruti qui osait toucher son major.

En effet, Daniel suivit le regard de Jack, toujours fixé sur la main d'Orient, et revint sur le colonel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Mais devant le regard assassin de son ami, il ravala ses remarques ironiques et reporta son attention sur la conversation de Sam et du régent. Attentif à ce que celui-ci ne passe pas les bornes avec elle. Il n'avait pas peur pour Sam, elle pouvait facilement contrôler la situation. Mais si ça venait à dégénérer, Jack, lui, aurait du mal à se maîtriser et il faudrait éviter l'incident diplomatique…

Jack s'effondra dans un des fauteuils, il était vraiment épuisé. Ils avaient passé la moitié de la journée à découvrir la ville et l'autre moitié à observer des _'preuves incontestables de la supériorité technologique de Valhara sur le reste de l'univers.'_ Ca avait fait rire Carter, Orient n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Toujours est–il que quand le colonel avait proposé aux autres de rentrer, il s'était retrouvé face à une presque révolte. Pas de la part de Teal'c évidemment. Mais apparemment, cette planète présentait un aspect attractif qu'il était loin de saisir. Enfin, Orient avait mis à leur disposition des appartements dans son palais. En forme d'étoile, la suite était constituée d'un salon luxueusement meublé duquel partaient quatre chambres. A présent, ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon et buvaient des rafraîchissements locaux, à la couleur que Jack qualifiait de douteuse.

Ah…Voilà comment devrait se dérouler les missions…Un verre à la main, Carter et Daniel en train de déblatérer sur on ne sait trop quoi, lui qui faisait des sarcasmes et Teal'c qui écoutait attentivement. En fait, ça ressemblait assez à leurs soirées…Si on remplaçait la boisson bizarre par de la bière, évidemment.

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, Jack s'amusait. Débarrassé d'Orient, il pouvait taquiner Carter à sa guise et ça, ça constituait nettement un plus sur sa jauge personnelle de bonne humeur. Daniel lui avait fait remarquer, un jour, que depuis le temps qu'ils flirtaient, ils pourraient envisageaient de passer à l'étape suivante. La remarque s'était soldée par un ballon de basket en plein dans la poitrine de l'archéologue. Il avait sciemment évité le visage, ça aurait laissé des traces…

Un coup à la porte interrompit la conversation. Daniel alla ouvrir spontanément, après que Jack lui ait 'gentiment' mis un petit coup de pied dans la jambe. En bon diplomate, il parla un peu avec l'homme à la porte avant de revenir vers ses amis, un air légèrement ennuyé sur le visage. Jack remarqua qu'il portait une boîte en carton assez longue.

« Orient nous invite à dîner. »

Il regarda vers Jack avant de se tourner vers Sam et lui tendre le paquet.

« C'est pour vous. » Daniel grimaça. « C'est une robe, il voudrait que vous la portiez ce soir. »

Maintenant, c'est Sam qui avait l'air ennuyée.

« Je suis obligée ? »

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce régent égocentrique envoyait une robe à Carter ? Il n'avait pas compris le message cet après-midi ou quoi ? Et puis en plus, elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de la mettre, alors il ne voyait pas ce qui l'y obligeait. Prenant fait et cause pour son second –dans un esprit purement militaire et non pour une quelconque autre raison- Jack intervint :

« Bien sûr que non ! »Il se tourna vers Daniel en une attitude de défi pure et simple. « Pourquoi devrait-elle la mettre si elle n'en a pas envie ? »

« Peut-être parce que c'est poli et diplomatique ? »

Vaincu par l'argument de la diplomatie, Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Après son départ, l'ambiance se rafraîchit considérablement. Jack repris l'attitude renfrognée qu'il avait adopté tout l'après-midi, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Teal'c semblait surpris de l'attitude de ses amis, particulièrement de celle du colonel.

« A nouveau O'Neill, votre santé m'inquiète. Peut-être serait-il sage pour vous de vous rendre à l'infirmerie. »

« Laissez, Teal'c. Jack n'est pas malade, il boude comme un gamin de huit ans »

« Le terme 'bouder' ne m'est pas familier, Daniel Jackson. »

« Disons pour simplifier que Jack est jaloux. »

« La ferme, Daniel. D'abord, pourquoi je serais jaloux, hein ? »

Daniel s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, lui aussi était contrarié à présent. Il en voulait un peu à Jack d'avoir brisé l'harmonie qui régnait dans la pièce deux minutes plus tôt. Orient n'intéressait pas Sam et il savait que Jack le savait. Donc, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire un scandale pour une robe. Ce n'était tout de même pas une demande en mariage ! Et quand bien même c'en aurait été une, Sam était bien trop amoureuse d'un certain colonel, qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, pour seulement remarquer un autre homme. Parfois, l'attitude de ses amis l'énervait vraiment.

Un raclement de gorge fit ravaler son commentaire à Daniel. Tous se tournèrent vers la chambre où Sam s'était changée et d'où elle observait à présent ses amis, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Les réactions furent variées. Teal'c, à son habitude, resta statique et leva un sourcil. Daniel, la bouche toujours ouverte, admirait son amie sans parvenir à détourner son regard. Cependant, la réaction la plus virulente fut celle de Jack. En effet, sous le coup de la surprise autant que de l'admiration, il recracha sur Teal'c la gorgée de boisson bizarre qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'avaler. Curieusement, le Jaffa ne sembla pas apprécier la douche forcée.

Jack s'excusa auprès de Teal'c avant de ramener son regard vers Carter. Elle parlait avec Daniel, maintenant. Il en profita pour la détailler. La robe, sans être terriblement sexy, lui allait admirablement bien. Elle dévoilait autant qu'elle cachait, faisant de la jeune femme un paradoxe vivant. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle, non pas qu'il puisse en temps normal, mais là c'était vraiment ahurissant. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle riait avec l'archéologue, puis son regard dériva, petit à petit, vers le bas de son dos que sa tenue mettait particulièrement bien en valeur.

Il est bien évident, que Jack pensait à des problèmes très importants, et ne fantasmait pas sur sa subordonnée. Pas du tout. Il s'était juste perdu dans ses pensées, rien qui ne mérite qu'elle le bouscule si brusquement parce que ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point qu'ils n'étaient pas censés regarder et qu'il était donc dans l'incapacité technique de la voir arriver.

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez, mon colonel ? »

Elle avait parlé assez bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende, il aurait donc était impoli de ne pas répondre sur le même ton. Et non, sa voix n'avait rien de provocante, il ne cherchait absolument pas à la séduire, mais Daniel et Teal'c étaient en pleine discussion et il aurait été malpoli de les déranger. Parfaitement, en pleine discussion…silencieuse.

« J'aimerai encore mieux sans le tissu. »

Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le numéro de drague débile du régent crétin. Ce n'était qu'un constat, légèrement déplacé, certes, mais un simple constat. Elle s'éloigna avec un regard faussement indigné.

Juste à ce moment là, quelqu'un vint les chercher pour les amener jusqu'à la salle de réception.

Jack était vraiment en pétard, cette saleté de régent lui courrait sérieusement sur le cocotier. Il n'avait rien dit quand il avait insisté pour placer Sam à sa droite, ça l'arrangeait il avait pu s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'elle…Mais non, pas pour surveiller !

Il n'avait pas plus protesté quand il avait vu sa main, entre parenthèse hideuse -non, il n'y avait aucune mauvaise foi, pas du tout, elles étaient vraiment hideuses-, s'égarer sur sa cuisse. Bon d'accord, il était sur le point de lui casser le poignet, histoire de lui faire comprendre que la sécurité de ses hommes était plus importante que la santé physique d'un régent de troisième zone, quand le regard meurtrier de Carter l'avait cloué sur place. Il connaissait ce regard et n'était pas suicidaire, il l'avait laissé faire. Et elle pour l'avoir fait, elle l'avait bien fait ! Elle avait délicatement soulevé sa main –hideuse, il n'y a pas d'autre adjectif- et l'avait lâchée dans le vide…Non, il ne jubilait pas. Pas du tout…Bon, peut-être un peu.

Là, ça commençait à faire ! Non content de l'avoir accaparée tout le dîner, privant Jack de sa charmante…agréable, il voulait dire agréable, compagnie, il voulait maintenant lui montrer les jardins ! Il faisait nuit, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient voir comme plantes en pleine nuit, hein ? Il aurait fallu être débile pour ne pas comprendre que c'était un prétexte absolument pas subtil pour être seul avec elle. Non, mais il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait accepter ?

De retour dans leurs appartements, Jack frappa dans la première chose qu'il trouva près de lui, à savoir le bas du fauteuil…qui se révéla être très dur. Il s'assit dans un grognement de douleur. Il remarqua alors l'air ironique de l'archéologue. Jack ne cherchait pas un bouc émissaire et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas du tout ce que fût Daniel. Non, c'est juste qu'il était là au mauvais moment, avec une mauvaise expression sur le visage. Le fait qu'il se moque de lui, lui prouvait à quel point il était ridicule. Et il détestait être ridicule, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait envoyé balader. Et maintenant, Daniel était vexé. Tout ça c'était sa faute. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté aussi ? Elle jouait avec ce mec depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la planète, et ça le mettait hors de lui.

Elle déshonorait l'armée américaine en agissant comme ça. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Arrh ! Qui voulait-il tromper ? Il n'en avait rien à foutre de l'armée américaine (à ne surtout pas répéter devant Hammond), le problème c'était que le seul fait de l'imaginer entre les bras de ce régent libidineux, le révoltait. Bien sûr, elle n'était probablement partie avec lui que pour lui mettre les points sur les i, mais elle était toujours si sûre d'elle ! Que se passerait-il si elle ne pouvait pas contrôler la situation ? Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal ! Si jamais ce connard osait poser un seul doigt sur elle…

Il se leva sous les regards inquiets de Daniel et de Teal'c.

« Jack, c'est pas une bonne idée ! »

Pourtant, Daniel le suivit, et Teal'c se précipita à la suite de son ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les jardins, ce fût pour trouver une Sam passablement énervée et un régent à la joue cramoisie. Jack, comprenant tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, sentit une colère immense grandir en lui. Sans plus réfléchir ou écouter les protestations énergiques de Daniel et Sam, il se précipita vers Orient et lui assena un coup de poing qui lui cassa le nez et l'envoya valdinguer à quelques mètres. Coup de poing, qui aurait probablement été suivi de beaucoup d'autres si Teal'c ne l'avait pas ceinturé.

Jack se calma rapidement en croisant son regard, elle était furieuse, il le savait rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux avaient virés au gris. Et l'autre qui hurlait à l'assassin pour une simple pichenette sur le nez. Bon ok, il avait ses raisons. Evidement, les gardes n'avaient pas tardés à rappliquer et ils les avaient ramenés à leurs appartements qui étaient plus une prison à présent.

Et voilà, maintenant, il faisait face à ses amis, assis dans un fauteuil. Pour un peu, on se serait cru à un procès. Jack aurait dû se sentir mal et pourtant, il était content de lui ! Ca le démangeait depuis que l'autre avait posé ses yeux sur sa Carter. Enfin, il ne voulait pas dire _sa_ Carter mais…en fait si, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était sa Carter, et le premier qui s'approcherait trop près d'elle avait du souci à se faire pour la partie anatomique à laquelle il tenait le plus. Jack pouvait être extrêmement cruel quand il le voulait. Particulièrement avec ce genre de personne.

« Vous attendez que je m'excuse ? »

La question n'était dirigée à personne en particulier. Daniel se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et de soupirer avant d'aller demander un entretient avec le régent, qu'il obtient curieusement, assez facilement. Carter, ne détourna pas les yeux et continua de le fixer sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient toujours gris, et il sentait qu'il allait payer ça très cher. Le seul à parler fut Teal'c.

« Je ne pense pas que des excuses soient nécessaires, O'Neill. Vous n'avez fait qu'appliquer votre droit au Jomasecu. »

« Merci, Teal'c » Il le désigna à Sam de la tête. « Vous voyez ? Teal'c est d'accord avec moi ! »

Ah, enfin quelqu'un avec la tête sur les épaules ! Il n'avait fait qu'appliquer son droit au Jomasecu ! C'est ce qu'il se tuer à dire depuis une heure, mais personne ne l'écoutait ! Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Daniel ce qu'était exactement un Jomasecu. Parce que s'il se rappelait bien, la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce mot là, Teal'c parlait de tuer le nouveau mari de Drey'auc…Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'il avait frappé cet idiot juste pour se venger du fait qu'il faisait des avances à Sam ? Non parce que c'était totalement stupide. Hum, pourquoi ne se convainquait-il pas lui-même ? Evidemment, c'est le moment que choisit ce lâcheur de Teal'c pour s'éloigner, estimant que Jack et Sam avaient des choses à se dire qui devaient rester privées.

Jack se leva, et se planta devant elle mais elle ne cilla pas. C'était pas possible la mauvaise foi de cette femme ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils ne seraient pas dans ce pétrin là, si elle n'avait pas joué le jeu de ce crétin de base ? Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher de l'avoir défendue ? Bon, c'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas précisément en détresse. Admettons aussi, qu'il avait aimé jouer le chevalier à la rescousse de sa princesse. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien d'une princesse. Ouais, enfin…De toute façon, il ne s'excuserait pas. Aucun risque.

« D'accord, c'était ma faute. »

Elle sembla satisfaite, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait rien de mieux niveau excuses. Jack savoura le sourire qui s'étala sur ses lèvres et eut la très nette impression qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer avec lui depuis le début. Elle n'avait jamais été fâchée, elle voulait juste savoir jusqu'où il irait pour qu'elle le pardonne. Décidemment, il avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en lui jetant un regard éloquent. Oui, une très mauvaise influence. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, il aimait même beaucoup ça…

« Tout est arrangé ! »

Daniel pénétra dans la pièce en souriant. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il vit le sourire que Sam offrait à Jack. Quelque chose clochait dans leur comportement depuis quelques temps. Il avança néanmoins vers eux deux et Teal'c qui les avait rejoint.

« Vous avez réussi à nous sortir de là ? »

L'humeur de Jack était bien meilleure. Sam ne lui en voulait pas, Teal'c était de son côté, et Daniel avait réussi à les sortir de ce pétrin. Tout allait bien.

« En échange de son pardon, Orient veut la technologie de la Porte et il ne veut plus vous voir, Jack…Ce qui est le cas de beaucoup de personnes dans cet univers. »

« Ha, Ha. C'est très drôle, Daniel. »

« Je ne fait que noter. »

Jugeant que ça ne ferait que dégénérer, Sam intervint :

« Et la fusion froide ? »

« J'ai obtenu qu'on ait les plans du réacteur. »

Daniel se dirigea vers sa chambre, la soirée était bien avancée et il avait sommeil. Il s'interrompit sur le seuil.

« Au fait, Jack… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dû prévenir le général. »

Jack grimaça. Hammond était plus coulant que la plupart des généraux mais là, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait le sentir passer. Ceci dit, rien que pour voir cet abruti les quatre fers en l'air ça valait le coup. Mais nul doute qu'il regrettait. Oui, il regrettait profondément. Bon, il ferait semblant…

« Il vous attend demain matin dans son bureau. Il n'était pas ravi. »

Jack décida que la journée avait assez duré. Espérant que demain serait un meilleur jour qu'aujourd'hui, il alla se coucher, imité par Teal'c et Carter.

Seul un réflexe militaire lui permit de ne pas lui sauter dessus –ce qui ne lui aurait pas déplut. Malgré sa légèreté, il l'avait entendu pénétrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles il ne l'avait pas aplatie comme une crêpe sur le mur, étaient qu'il connaissait son pas par cœur et qu'il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où. L'autre raison, c'était que son parfum avait envahit la pièce et qu'il ne pourrait jamais confondre ce parfum là avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre. En conséquence, il l'avait laissée approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule. Là, il avait saisis son poignet et s'était servit de son poids pour la faire basculer sur le lit. Sous lui très précisément. Il pourrait toujours prétendre plus tard qu'il avait crut être attaqué…Elle ne goberait jamais ça, mais bon. Il lui offrit un sourire ironique.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit jamais en mission ? »

« Qui a dit que j'était là pour ça ? »

« Et bien, la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés dans cette position là… »

Pour toute réponse, Sam roula sur Jack, avant de reculer pour s'asseoir en tailleur face à lui. Lui-même se redressa, un peu déçu que la situation n'aille pas dans le sens où il l'avait espéré. Mais il appréciait quand même sa présence, il avait du mal à dormir quand elle n'était pas près de lui. Accro ? Meuh non…Juste un peu.

« Alors que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence dans ma chambre à une heure aussi avancée ? »

« Tu me manquais. »

Voilà un point positif qui améliorait nettement cette journée pourrie, il lui manquait. Il l'observa, alors qu'elle remettait une mèche de cheveux fictive derrière son oreille. Elle était aussi à l'aise quand il s'agissait de sentiments que lui ! Pourtant, Jack avait été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient appris. Il remarqua que la robe avait laissé place à son treillis, il le désigna d'un signe de tête.

« Je sais que c'est bête, mais je te préfère comme ça. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cadeau d'un rival ? »

« Rival ? »

« C'était un joli crochet du droit. »

« C'était surtout un joli emmerdeur. »

Il la regarda sourire, et vit qu'elle était très satisfaite. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu penser qu'elle avait joué avec lui dès le départ. Heureusement, il la connaissait mieux que ça…Hum.

« Jack, je suis capable de défendre toute seule. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas confiance dans tous les sombres connards qui ne voient en toi qu'une jolie fille dont ils feraient bien leur quatre heures. »

« J'ai toujours rabattu leur caquet à la plupart de ces sombres connards. »

« Ca ne fait qu'un mois, c'est un peu tôt pour que j'accepte qu'un crétin te drague devant moi, sans rien dire. » Il marqua une pause « En fait, je ne pense pas que je l'accepterai plus dans quelques années. »

Il attrapa sa main et l'attira lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser beaucoup trop court. Il se contenta ensuite de chuchoter tendrement à son oreille « Je t'aime trop pour partager. », avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Il grogna quand elle se dégagea une seconde fois.

« Pas en mission. »

Elle se blottie néanmoins contre lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jack serra ses bras autour d'elle. Ok, c'était moins que ce qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était déjà ça de la tenir dans ses bras.

« Si je comprend bien, tu dors ici. »

« Si tu préfères, je retourne dans ma chambre. »

« A moi ça me va, mais Daniel ne va pas nous lâcher demain. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que j'étais venu te réveiller pour ne pas faire attendre Hammond. »

« Il va me tuer, hein ? »

« Oh, oui. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il ferma les yeux, tenant Sam étroitement enlacée. Finalement, la journée était plus qu'acceptable. En fait, elle était même pas si mal que ça…

FIN … ?


End file.
